<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggiexoc (a Julie and the Phantoms fanfic) by mionellion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868823">Reggiexoc (a Julie and the Phantoms fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mionellion/pseuds/mionellion'>mionellion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, JATP, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mionellion/pseuds/mionellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ava's parents died, she took it hard. Her god mother, Rose Molina, took her in and gave her a home, treating her like a daughter of her own. When Rose died, Ava thought she'd never get through it, but she has to, for Julie. Julie, her adoptive sister, hasn't played music since Rose passed and Ava is starting to worry. Ava hasn't always been the closest to Julie, but she knows how hard it is to lose someone and wants to help her through it. Through mysterious events, everything changes pushing the girls to the brink and bringing them closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peter/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Now or Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1995: Hollywood</b>
</p><p>"Come on Rose," I yell, as she every so slowly makes her way out of the house towards the car. "We got to go get the Orpheum ready for the concert tonight, or Jared will have our heads."</p><p>"Oh, he won't have your head," Rose says and makes a mock kissing face. "He's too in love!"</p><p>"He is not!" I protest as she hops in the passenger side. I start the car and drive to the Orpheum. The whole ride there Rose keeps acting like she wants to say something but never does.</p><p>When we get there she grabs my arm to stop me from leaving the car and finally speaks. "Give it up Holly. Why don't you just ask him out already?" She looks me dead in the eye. "Look, we've been friends for forever. I know every crush you ever had and I've never seen you this crazy about a guy. And you won't even admit it!"</p><p>"Ya well even if I did like Jared, he's out of my league. So let's just go inside, I hear there's this new band for the opening act, there not only supposed to quite good but also quite cute." I leave the car and run into the building before she can say another word.</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Once I'm backstage I put on my headset and cue the crew to prep for the tech rehearsal of the opening band I was telling Rose about. I walk out on stage to greet the band who were just warming up their instruments in a little jam session.</p><p>"Hi, your Sunset Curve are you not?" The boys all nod and mutter in agreement.</p><p>"I'm Holly. I'm the backstage manager for tonight, so if you need anything just come to me. You have a few hours booked on stage for your soundcheck, so you can play your setlist for tonight whenever you're ready."</p><p>"Thanks," says the guitarist in the Rush shirt. "I'm Luke, and these are my bandmates. Alex, Reggie and Bobby," he says pointing to the drummer, the basest and the other guitarist respectively. "We're ready to start right away if it's okay with you?"</p><p>"Okay, sounds good. Just give me one second to get backstage and you can have at it." I do as I say and the band starts.</p><p>As they play through their first couple of songs, I have to admit to myself, they're pretty good. Actually, better than pretty good. I can see them going somewhere in the future. I peek my head through the curtains and spot Rose cleaning some tables. I can tell by the look on her face that she's just as impressed by the band as I am.</p><p>The band finishes playing the song they were on and Luke waves at me to get my attention. "This is the last song on our setlist," he says into the mike. "It's called Now or Never." He then looks over to Alex who counts them in and Luke starts on the melody.</p><p>
  <b>"One, two, three!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take off, last stop</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Countdown 'til we blast open the top</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Face first, full charge</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Electric hammer to the heart</b>
</p><p>As soon as the music starts, I can tell that it's a great finisher and by far my favourite of the night so far.</p><p>
  <b>Clocks move faster</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Cause it's all we're after now, oh</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Won't stop climbing</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Cause this is our time, yeah</b>
  <br/>
  <b>When all the days felt black and white</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Those were the best shades of my life</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Don't look down</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Cause we're still rising</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Up right now</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And even if we hit the ground</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll still fly</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But live it like it's now or never</b>
</p><p>Then unexpectedly, the gets even better as Alex takes up the melody. Doesn't everyone just love a band with a drummer who can sing?</p><p>
  <b>We ain't searching for tomorrow (tomorrow)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Cause we got all we need today (today)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins</b>
</p><p>Luke takes back the main lyrics but then hands it off yet again to Reggie, the basest. Good God is there anyone in this band who can't sing.</p><p>
  <b>We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain</b>
</p><p>The boys then bring it home with a bit of a sing-along for the last chorus and I have to admit I was all too happy to clap and chant along from backstage.</p><p>
  <b>Don't look down</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Cause we're still rising</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Up right now</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And even if we hit the ground</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll still fly</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But live it like it's now or never</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's now or never (now or never)"</b>
</p><p>"And cut," I say into my mike. "Good work everyone, now let's just do the exact same thing in a couple of hours." I start taking off my headset and doing a recap with the backstage crew. Once I'm done, I make my way done to the floor to see Rose chatting up the band. I look at her and shake my head. <em>Maybe she'll be the one getting a date tonight? </em>I think to myself.</p><p>Three of the four boys head off to who knows where and I walk over to Rose and plop myself in between her and the remaining band member. "So, you guys were actually quite impressive. Well done." I say to the boy. "My name's Holly, again," I say as I stick out my hand for him to shake, which he does. "Your Bobby, right?"</p><p>"Yes, Bobby," he reply's, "I was just talking with your friend Rose here."</p><p>"Cool. Well, I'm just gonna steal her for our break if you don't mind." Then I grab her and yank her away before he can answer, teasing her as we make our way to the staff lounge.</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>The concert finished with a final note from the band, and I turned on the house lights so people can start leaving. I immediately get someone to cover clean-up and sprint through the backstage area trying to find Jared. I find him by the back exit talking to some police officers. I stand back and wait for him to start my way before I plummet him with questions. "What happened to the opening band? Why wasn't the backstage crew informed? What's going on? Why were the police here? Jared, what's,"</p><p>"They died." He interrupts, "They just got food poisoning and died. That's why they weren't here."</p><p>"Oh my gosh," I mutter, too shocked to say anything else.</p><p>"I got to go, one of the band members wasn't with them and he's doesn't know yet."</p><p>"Wait," I stop him, "I need to tell you something. I like you. Like, <em>like</em> like you. I know this is a bad time but life can change in an instant and I figured I shouldn't wait anymore."</p><p>He walked over to me and took my hand. "I <em>like</em> like you too." He stood there for half a second. "Come on, we have to deliver the news."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2020: Los Angeles</b>
</p>
<p>"Who would like to go next?" Mrs. Harrison asked the class.</p>
<p>I raised my hand, along with a few others, might as well get this over with. "Ava," she calls on me, "why don't you go next?" I stand up and make my way over to the piano. </p>
<p><em>You can do this, </em>I thought to myself. <em>It'll be over before you know it.</em></p>
<p>I was really worried as I hadn't had that much time to practice before the custodian kicked me out of the music room yesterday after school. I guess it's not like I couldn't have practiced at home, but ever since my God Mother, and adoptive mother, Rose Molina, passed away I haven't been able to bring myself to go into her music studio. Much less use the instruments in there. So I've only been using the instruments at school or my acoustic, which I keep in my room.</p>
<p>When I reached the piano, I  sat down, set up my sheet music and began to play. The piece starts quite slow and has a mournful, sombre tone to it. Around the middle, the melody gains some momentum sounding a little hopeful. The piece grows from there turning bright and eager, then ends with a shower of notes a reminiscent feeling. As the last note rings around the room, the class starts to clap their hands and shouting praises, as I stand up from the piano.</p>
<p>"Thank you," I said quietly, "That was called <em>Revival." </em>I quickly collect my things and shuffle back over to my seat. Once I was seated, I let out the breath which I had been holding for the whole presentation. I get such anxiety, I can barely play an instrument in front of my own class, much less an audience. I am much happier writing the music behind the scenes or playing with or for close family and friends. Just like I used to do with Rose. Though, the funny thing about this "stage fright" is that I'm not usually an anxious person. For example, put me on stage for a dance number and I'll do fine. There's just something so personal about sharing the music I write that makes me tense up and utterly freak out.</p>
<p>The rest of the class presented their projects one by one until there was only one person left. Julie Molina. Probably the most talented person in this room, but you wouldn't know it. She hadn't sung or played a single note in almost a year. Not since her mom - my God Mother - died. Growing up, me and Julie were already like family but when my parents died, and Rose took me in, I never got too close to Julie in the sisterly way. Even though, I still like to think of her as my actual sister, as well as the rest of her family as my own.</p>
<p>Julie stood up and made her way to the piano. I tried catching her eye and as if she knew, she looked at me. I gave her a smile. <em>You can do this. Take your time, </em>I mouthed to her. Julie put her hands on the keys, which is further than she's gone before. <em>Oh my gosh, </em>I thought. <em>She might actually do it. </em>Then all of a sudden, she recoiled from the keys as if they'd shocked her. </p>
<p>I put my head in my hands. <em>This was her last shot.</em> Now she'll be kicked out of the music program. I lift my head to see Julie running out of the classroom. I stand up to follow her but am stopped by Julie's best friend, Flynn.</p>
<p>"I got this one," she says to me and runs off after Julie. I sit back down and wait for the girls to return to class.</p>
<p> A little while later, Flynn comes back and quickly makes her way to her seat. Mrs. Harrison continues her lesson once Flynn is seated and I make eye contact with Flynn posing a silent question about Julie. Understanding my look, she shakes her head in response.</p>
<p>———————————————————</p>
<p>When classes are let out for the day, I make my way over to Julie's locker hoping to catch her before she leaves, so I can talk to her about music class on the walk home. Unfortunately, she's not there. I sit down next to her locker and watch as people clear out of the halls. I text her just to make sure she's on her way home.</p>
<p>
  <b>Hey Jules, are you on your way home?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yup</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm almost there</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Okay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>See you soon then.</b>
</p>
<p>If she's already almost home, then she either lied and is not almost home, but doesn't want me to catch up to her, or she bolted out of school as soon as the bell went and speed-walked home so I wouldn't walk with her. In either scenario, she's avoiding me. I turn off my phone, grab my backpack to sling over my shoulder and stand up. I start to walk over to my own locker when I run straight into someone.</p>
<p>"Ohh, I'm so sorry," I ramble on apologizing but stop when I realize it's Nick.</p>
<p>Nick and I have been good friends ever since I moved here when my parents died. He was the first person to make me feel welcome, excluding the Molinas and Flynn.  He just also happens to be my sister's long-time crush.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine Ava, it's my fault," he says. "Um, I was wondering how Julie was, she looked pretty upset in music." Ohh, I'll have to tell Julie about this, maybe it will cheer her up to know her crush was worried about her.</p>
<p>"Ya, well Julie's Julie. She's got a lot that she's going through, but I think she'll be okay eventually."<em> I hope</em>, I add in my head. "Ohh, Um, great job on your presentation in music today, I love what you played."</p>
<p>"Thanks," he responds, "Your piece on the piano was amazing, I don't know why you get so nervous, you're really good. That's nothing to be nervous about."</p>
<p>"You know I get anxious about sharing what I write, I mean how good of friends are we and I still get nervous when you just read my lyrics, never mind if I sing them."</p>
<p>"I know, I know," he says waving off my defensiveness, "and I love that you share your lyrics with me. I just wish you'd share them with more people so they'd know what an amazing writer you are."</p>
<p>"So, are we still on for our monthly movie night next week?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Definitely. I was thinking we could watch the new.." Nick starts but is cut off by his girlfriend, Carrie, who places herself next to Nick greeting us ever so enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Hi. What are you two doing?" She says with an exaggerated smile.</p>
<p>"Ohh hey Carrie," I say to her, "we were just discussing Movie Night. It's next week already. Can you believe that? How time flies, am I right?" Carrie opens her mouth, but before she can say anything I start talking again. "Speaking about time flying, look at the time. I should probably get home. Nice seeing you Nick, and you too Carrie." I start backing away as I'm saying this and then turn around and walk towards the school exit.</p>
<p>I've never been a big fan of Carrie, but I've learned for the most part to put our differences aside for Nick. She actually used to be quite mean to me before she learned that I used to dance when travelled with my parents. We semi-bonded over our love of dance and now I can actually stand her. Though I still don't like her, because of how mean she is to Julie, I keep the peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>